The Elite
by Theresa471
Summary: Continued series from On The Run, Castle and Hunt are asked to join in on a meeting in Chicago, the very same group having recruited Castle and Henry Jenkins during his missing two months.
1. Chapter 1

_The Elite_

It's been a two months now, since Jackson Hunt and Joan Biaz have been on the road. During their travels before reaching finally Washington D.C.. Hunt was contacted by a under ground Ops Unit called "The Elite", men and women trained in gorilla warfare in fighting any type of enemy on the planet Earth.

Over the years both Hunt and Baiz had heard through the grapevine about this secret organization. From what they understood, their were thousands of men and woman involved.

He and Joan were asked to attend a special meeting in the city of Chicago. A Captain Jack Wilson invited them both to come to the fifth battalion armory on Elm Street down town Chicago at Six o' clock at night.

/

Time Backwards Two days

Jackson Hunt and Joan were shopping at one of the local shopping centers in Chicago, having to stop off into the state for a few weeks. The past few months have been very quiet for the both of them, even though, he's been keeping in contact with Joshua and his friends at the District Warehouse in California, along with his son Richard Castle.

What he didn't know was for the fact his son was part of that special group for a few months before coming back home, along with the fact that Brad Pierson never bothered to tell him this in the first place, during the time we went missing.

Hunt was inside the elevator heading for their vehicle after finishing up shopping for the few hours they were there. When he heard his cell phone go off, he had Joan take it out of his coat jacket, while carrying the packages. Joan hands the phone, while he has her take them out of his other hand.

"Jackson Hunt speaking, who is this that I am speaking to?" He looks at Joan with a strange expression on his face.

"Agent Hunt, I know your on the run now, I am Captain Jack Wilson of the group called "Elite", I don't know, if you have every heard of us, but I would like to invite you and your female friend to join us for a special meeting of our group, to show you how we deal with threats against the United States and around the globe including Iraq and Afghanistan.

"Captain Wilson, I have heard of your unit from over the years, your group doesn't get much press, from what I understand, why would you want us to meet with you, being that I am ex C.I.A.?" While stepping out of the elevator with Joan following behind.

"We need your special talents and Joan's to work on a couple of our missions, including getting into the White House to take down Senator Noah Hathaway, I understand it was you that orchestrated having vice President James Emery killed because of his involvement with Loksat, along with Congressman James O' Rourke."

"That is true, the only one I did kill myself was Loksat, a real bastard in my eyes from over the years, and I hope to never meet up with anyone like him again."

"We do have one like him Mr. Hunt, he's, Noah Hathaway, and we need to get to the man to be rid of him for good, he has a long history of murders behind him, I just hope, you and your friend will be able to give us a few pointers on how actually to get inside the White House."

"Just tell when, where and what time, we will be their to meet your special group."

"Excellent, I will let everyone know, my group is schedule to go on maneuvers in one hour, I need to be ready for the outing, it's going to be interesting, see you in a few days." He says before ending the call on his end.

Hunt looks at Joan not believing his stroke of luck. "I must say, we are very lucky, it's going to be our ticket to go to Washington, D.C. to see this Noah Hathaway, and we won't have to lift a finger."

"I don't understand, we are only invited for the meeting to meet with the rest of his team, how would it benefit the both of us with this "Elite" organization, when in fact, we don't know all that much about the group in the first place?"

"Thank about it Joan, it's going to be our chance to take out Senator Hathaway, and get ourselves involved with a new group, instead of the C.I.A., and besides, it will make life much more simple in the long run." He replied tersely with moving over to kiss her quickly.

While she was heavenly engrossed in his body and then some.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Elite

Captain Jack Wilson and three 25 team members, were all geared up to head out into the forest for maneuvers. The idea was to see who can survive the quickest to get through the training course, using live ammo at each of the check points.

Sergeant Jeffries Rourke ordered everyone to start moving out with the sun setting, it's going to be dark soon, with the forecast of a partial moon out this evening, along with a possible thunder and lightening storm.

Each of his team members had full gear, helmet, rifle, flashlight and most important making sure their faces were covered with the black tar to hide their faces from the enemy.

"All right everyone, saddle up to get moving, remember you have only four hours to finish the course, or else you will be kicked off the team."

He could see that everyone were shaking their heads on this one for when it comes to the overall training. Sergeant Rourke has been part of the team the last ten years, age 51 years old, single with no ties to leave behind.

Besides Captain Wilson and Rourke, the next in line with authority was Lt. Maddie Jennings, one of three women currently on the team, age 31, single with one sister Janie in the Navy Seals. Lt. Jennings was the first to leave off into the forest, she had been with the team the past three years, having left the Navy Seals, when she was contacted by Captain Wilson to join with her abilities, for when it comes to mountain climbing, swimming and sharp shooting.

Captain Jack Wilson stayed behind the group to keep tabs of the group, hopefully everyone will make it including Maddie. Both Maddie and himself have been dating for the last four months, and he's taken a great liking to Maddie despite their age differences.

He was rather impressed with the fact, she was the first to leave off first into the forest.

/

Sometime later...

Maddie and several others had by passed several of the check points without having a shot been fired, however a storm was starting to brew coming up from the west.

It's a good thing for her, she was carrying her gear for bad weather, and a shovel to dig a hole to hide from the possible lightening storm, when she first saw the crackle of the first of lightening strike hit across the trees a few miles up ahead.

It was her clue to take out her shovel right now, she started to move with the digging quickly, until it was big enough for her to settle in for now, until the worst was over. Once inside, she tried calling Captain Wilson using her personal code on the walkie talkie. "Jack, this is Maddie, can you hear me, the lightening storm is getting bad right now, I have dug myself a hole right now?" At first there was static, until Captain Wilson was able to understand her message.

"Maddie, this is Jack, I caution you to not move any further until the storm is over, understand, I have advise the others I was able to make contact to stand pat?"

"Understand, will follow your orders to the letter Captain, will make contact later, once storm is completely over, bye and out!"

She exactly did what was told of her without having to panic in the first place, unlike three of her other associates having given up with turning around to go back out of the forest and be kicked off the group.

It was 30 minutes later, when the storm finally ended, it was her chance to finally start moving once again, along with the others in the forest. She was able to check her personnel map of the design of the course that was first mapped out, along with the shooting targets.

She knew exactly where to move on her belly despite the wetness of the ground to bypass the target, and then going on to the next section, she had another hour more to go before getting out of the final part of the testing maneuvers.

She moved on, when all of a sudden someone started to shoot at her, she had to drop to the wet ground trying to figure out just where direction the shooting was coming from, but for some reason, it was only for just a few shots, and then it had ended, she couldn't see anyone for the like of her, nor for the fact, there were not schedule shooting targets in this area.

However she moved on, even if she had to think about the situation at hand, do I go on with the rest of the test, or give up?" She made the decision to be strong for her own self worth to continue on, and not look like she was too weak to be in this group in the first place."

A little bit later having stopped to pee, drink some water and a energy bar, she was good to finally finish up the course, along with eight others, while they wait of the members to come through the forest.

She was given the once over by the medical doctor Colonel Thomas Payne having been a part of the Elite group eight years, he was asked to join by Captain Jack Wilson, 42 years old, divorced. Maddie, was starting to feel a little bit nausea for some reason, until the doctor gave her a shot to help, along with some ginger ale.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Elite

Maddie was feeling better, when she saw Captain Wilson walking over to her with a grin on his face, and his hair out of place from his helmet.

"Good job Maddie, you made it through with the course, and the storm." He says with great pride within his heart and soul.

"Sir, can I asked you something, there was an incident that happened, while I was on the last run of the maneuvers, when someone started to shoot over my head, and it wasn't one of the schedule shooting targets, I checked sir, to see if there as anyone in the area, I couldn't find anyone, unless it was part of the test sir?" While taking off her helmet, and wiping away the black tar from her face, using the mirror to see what she was doing in the first place.

"Nope!, not that I would know of, unless the others decided to make it more interesting for everyone, I will have to investigate this anyway Maddie, are you all right?" He replied with concern, having gotten a report from the doctor.

"I am just fine, sir, probably just nerves, I will be going home once, everyone is done with the course, how many actually didn't make it this time around?" While tension rippled along the length of her spine.

"Three right now, their are two more that haven't finished up the course as yeat, however Maddie, you don't have to wait, are are able to have me come over later for Chinese, it will be my treat Maddie, if your too tired, I will truly understand?" He says with giving her a cute smirk to have her really interested in the first place.

"Sure Jack, see you around 11 o' clock, I will have the wine nice and cold ready, along with a few snacks to go with the Chinese food."

Meanwhile the last two of the members finally made it through with out any wear and tear on their bodies, let along their nerves.

/

Jackson Hunt when they had arrived back to their motel room, he was curious to see if he would be able to bring up the information on the Internet, while Joan was looking on behind his back lightly kissing the back of his neck.

"Jesus Joan, can you hold off for a little while, I need to check up on this group." He typed in the information with the search typing in "THE ELITE MILITARY GORILLA ORGANIZATION". The search cam eup with several choices, including the one he's looking for.

He brought up the web site showing Captain Jack Wilson and a picture of several members behind him in full gorilla warfare uniforms, along with a complete history of the organization, global members, missions, and financials and much more, along with a complete history on each of the members belonging to Captain Jack Wilson's unit located in Chicago.

"Truly remarkable Jackson, I just can't believe it." She replied cautiously and excitement at the same time.

"I am impressed, this is going to be an interesting meet never the less, I think Joan, it's going to work towards our advantage in the long run." While he beckoned Joan to continue on with kissing the back of his neck and other parts of his body.

"Are you sure Jackson this time around, unless you need to call your son Richard Castle, your been wanting to do the past few days?"

"We can do both you know, why don't you take a shower, while I go call my son, he's going to be shock when I do call him?" He sees Joan walking away to walk into the bedroom to change out of her clothes and into the shower.

While he pulled out his cell phone...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Elite

Richard Castle having just arrived home from the 12th precinct with his wife working on a strange case, has every one baffles at the moment, including his own wife, she was still at the precinct finishing up the last of her paper work, while she sent her husband to go home and wait for her.

Even though he had a book tour coming up in a week to promote "Killer Heat" and the "DEVIL'S ADVOCATE", along with the fact his P.I. business was going well with Alexis, Haley and now two new employees to help at lease with the case load.

Castle took off his jacket having to turn up the lights higher, along with the fire place to take the chill out of the room at least.

It was at this moment, when his cell phone had gone off inside his coat jacket.

When he goes to answer it, he found it to be his father's number coming up on the caller I.D.

"Castle, it's Dad, I must say, I am truly surprised to be hearing from you after the past few months, since your been on the run with Joan, what's going on that I get a phone call from my own father?" He replied with calmness.

"Richard, cut the crap, I suggest you go to your laptop, I have something to show you, I will explain further, when you bring up the following site."

"Hold on, I just got into the door, I will head for the office, for where I left my second Laptop inside as with the other one, what is the site, you want me to bring up?" Turning on the laptop, along with his password. "Ok, set, what is it Dad?"

"Type up The Elite Military Gorilla Warfare organization by Captain Jack Wilson, you will understand after that, along with your memory."

It took a moment for Castle to register the memory, for which hit him full blast into his face to truly shake him. "I wasn't sure before Dad, but I am now, Brad Pierson tried to tell me about me being with this group in Thailand, but I just wouldn't listen to him or anyone else, I was mostly trying to protect myself and Kate from Loksat and nothing more, along with the fact I had my memories being erased at the time."

"Exactly Richard, and it's why now the group has made contact with me and Joan to join in on a meeting in a few days with it's members, Captain Jack Wilson called me earlier while I was out shopping with Joan at the shopping mall, when I had gotten the call, I must say I was rather impressed with the man and the web site, if you would like to come with me to meet with Captain Wilson, no doubt he will probably remember you, despite the many members through the globe."

"I will have to think about it Dad, let alone discussing it with my wife Kate, I will let you know late this evening, either talking to you or by voicemail, I will leave a message either way."

"Fair enough, take care for now." While he ends the call. It was when the loft door opened to enter Kate Beckett taking off her coat and placing it into the closet for safe keeping.

She had a feeling her husband was either in the bedroom or his office, she checked the bedroom first to find it empty, she was able to drop out of her heels and her pulse, before heading on very to his office to find a man in a somber mood checking out something on his computer.

"Hey!, what's going on Rick, why the frown on your face?"

"You need to sit down Kate, I have something important to tell you, and your not going to like it one bit, I just had a call from my father, and what he just told me will shock you, I need to show you something, come over here please." She walks over very slowly to see something of real interest.

"Wait a minute, I have seen this before during my investigation during the time of your disappearance, isn't this the same organization, you were involved with Brad Pierson before he was killed?"

"Exactly Kate, it's why part of my memories has finally come back, my father triggered it with me bringing up that web site, now for the best part, he wants me to join him in Chicago in a few days to join the Elite group, for a very special meeting, on how it's run for the most part among other things."

He looks up at his wife.

"And what did you say to your father about it?" She was shaking inside.

"I told him, I needed to discuss the matter with you, before calling him back with my answer Kate." Feeling some what isolated for the moment, and his wife.

"I can't stop you, Rick, however you decide, please keep me in the loop for when it comes to that meeting, and whether or not, they try to recruit you once again for a mission, I am just happy, you were able to figure out the rest of your memories, just be sure to come home in one piece to me and our unborn child."

"I know Kate, I just don't want to screw that up with missing out on being a father once again, I will call my father, to let him know, I will be coming to Chicago to meet with him and this Captain Jack Wilson, would you like to stay to hear what I have to say to my father?"

"No thanks, you deal with him, I will be going into the shower to have the hot water beet down on the back of my neck and back." She was getting ready to leave, when Castle told her to wait.

"Kate, when I am done with the call, I will be sure to give you a wonderful back massage your going to love, both the back and front, to make you tingle from head to toe."

"I will be sure to hold you to it, let alone your trusting fingers to do the walking up and down my body." She walks out leaving a smiling Castle in her wake, before placing that call. When he does, the voicemail was picking up...

"Dad, this is Richard, I wanted to let you know, I will be flying out to Chicago to meet with you for that meeting The Elite members, including Captain Jack Wilson, see you soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five The Elite

This is for Mature audiences

When Hunt woke up later during the night, leaving the bed with a sleeping Joan.

He needed to check his phone in the next room for any messages, since he was busy earlier pleasuring Joan in the bed.

He was still very sore, from what she was doing to him with her mouth and other parts of her body, he was not doubt loving every minute of it any way despite the complaints.

He was able to find his cell phone on the table, for where he left it, when he goes to look at his messages, there were once voice mail, he goes to punch his pass word to hear who the message is from, it was his son Richard, telling him, he would be joining him in Chicago to meet up with Captain Jack Wilson.

"Excellent!", he says to himself. He would be calling Wilson back in the morning to let him know my son will be attending the meeting with his Elite members.

But for now, he needed to make himself something eat, he was starving for the most part, he checked the frig for the left overs from today's dinner of Chinese food, With the last of the fried rice, egg rolls and noodles.

He sits down to eat making sure not to make too much noise, however Joan woke up to find him missing from the bed, she came looking for him to be in the kitchen eating.

"There you are Jackson, I was wondering what happened to you?" She says with placing a kiss behind his neck to tickle him.

"I was checking my messages, Richard is coming to Chicago tomorrow to meet up with Captain Wilson and the meeting."

"I wonder how he was able to get away from the grips of his wife Kate Beckett?" She says in a serious tone before taking the last egg roll off the plate.

"Hey!, that was mine Joan." He says being annoyed.

"That's too bad sweetie, how about I make it up to you with another round of rough sex with you?" She sticks out her tongue at him after taking a bite out of the egg roll.

"I rather have you do that to him, and have me scream from you biting down on my shaft."

"I plan to right now." She pulls out his chair, opens up his robe and promptly went down on him hard with her mouth to make him cry out from the pain, before squeezing his balls.

/

Maddie was restless after several rounds of sex with her boyfriend Jack Wilson.

She walked into the kitchen to have a glass of iced tea she had made for dinner. Jack and herself enjoyed the meal even though it was Chinese food.

She was still thinking about the maneuvers today, and what had happened in the forest with the gun shots.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth The Elite

For Mature Audiences

She was wondering why anyone would be shooting at her, unless to make an issue with the group to cause problems.

Nothing has ever happened before in the ten years the group has been together.

She needed to talk serious with Jack about it despite, what they had done in the bedroom.

She takes a sip of her iced tea, along with a slice of bread with butter and a boiled egg, she had made a few days ago.

It was at this point, when Captain Wilson in his black boxers came out looking for her, she could never get over it, on just how well he kept his body in great shape, including his shaft to make her really happy with the size and the way, he's able to use it the right way.

"What's wrong Maddie?" Kissing the back of her neck to make her tickle a little.

"I am worried about today Jack, someone could of gotten killed including myself, something needs to be done Jack, and it's your job to find out the truth of the matter on this one, sorry!" She says before turning around to stand up to kiss his passionately, not giving him the chance to answer her question.

Catching his breath from the kiss. "I will see to it Maddie, starting tomorrow with an investigation, like you said before someone else gets killed in the crossfire."

He takes her into his arms this time around to kiss her really hard, before placing her onto the table to work his magic with his mouth on her body among other things to make her truly happy, despite their age differences, she didn't care at the moment, when his mouth went down onto her opening to drive her wild with desire, while arching her back.

She kept asking for more, and when she would say it, he would make her cry out even further from her orgasms, until he decided to enter her rather roughly with his shaft, to have her cringe at first holding her legs wrapped around his waste, having him push even further into her G spot, while breathing hard.

He continued on until, he was ready to come really hard into her with his release, to have them both moan out rather loudly from the final spasms hitting the both of them.

He dropped over her body to be totally exhausted, as with herself, she needed to catch her breath, as with himself, before pulling out of her, along with her legs off the kitchen table.

"Lets go take a shower together, we both need to be up early to check into the shooting Maddie, thank you." He says before giving one last kiss before entering into the shower and then hopefully sleep for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The Elite

Castle was just about ready to leave the loft to catch his flight to Chicago, he was waiting for the car service to take him to the airport to meet up with his father and Joan.

When Beckett came out of the bedroom to kiss him good bye.

"Rick, I wish you all the best with your flight, and meeting up with your father, I just hope meeting this Captain Jack Wilson, doesn't turn into a bust for you?" She says with concern for her husband and his family.

"It's going to be interesting Kate, I will be sure to keep you updated, when I land in Chicago, please do me a favor, take good care of yourself?" Before picking up his carry on bag and laptop.

"I will walk you down Rick."

Once they were walking out of the elevator, Edurado informed Richard Castle, the car service was waiting outside for him. "Love you Rick, have a safe flight." Before kissing him quickly before going back upstairs to the Loft.

She had to get herself ready to head into the 12th precinct for a conference with all of her detectives.

She really wasn't looking forward to it at this time. Between the conference and the paper work is what was in store for her, while her husband was getting himself mixed up into something.

She had kept looking at her motorcycle in the corner, ever since her husband her restored it, she has been on it twice, each time with her husband sitting on the back, to enjoy the wind in her face.

She was thinking of taking the bike to work, and she decided to try it never the less, but first she looked for the two chains, she would use to keep it safe in the precinct garbage.

After a few moments, their was plenty of gasoline, she drag the bike out of the loft, to take it into the elevator, having to be big enough to carry it down to the street, she walked it out from the back entrance instead of the front.

Once she was ready, she started the motorcycle, to head off to the 12th precinct, she was living free for the moment.

Some time later at the 12th precinct garbage, Sergeant Esposito and inspector Sung Wung having to be arriving for their shift, was in total shock to see Captain Beckett riding a motorcycle of all things.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The Elite

Once Richard Castle had arrived at the airport, he had gotten on his cell phone to call his father, to let him know, he would be catching his flight really soon.

His father Jackson Hunt, having just woke, picked up his cell from the bedroom dresser, noticing that Joan wasn't in bed.

"Richard, when is your flight?" He was yawning after just getting to bed a few hours ago.

"One hour Dad, I will call you, when I arrive in Chicago, and rent a vehicle, I have your address, you were able to give to me earlier."

"All right son, I will be sure to leave the front door of the motel room opened, I might be sleeping when you arrived, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"One of those nights?"He says with a wide grin, knowing full well what his father and Joan have been doing lately.

"Yeah, Joan has a tendency to over do it at times, but I love her never the less, and besides, I can't wait for you to get here to meet this Captain Jack Wilson."

"Me to Dad, listen I need to check in at the terminal desk to confirm my flight, see you soon, bye."

"All right, later Richard."

/

Captain Wilson having to be working in his office, was going over the next mission, he was sending five of his teams members to Washington, D.C. to check out the area of the White House in regard to security for Senator Hathaway and the President Of The United States.

It was at this point when Sergeant Jeffries and Maddie had knocked on the door to come in after surveying the last maneuvers.

"Come in please." He ordered with turning away from his computer terminal.

"Sir, we have a report for you, it would seem there were someone other then our normal members, it showed regular foot prints, and these." Showing him the bullets that was left on the wet ground after the thunder and lightening storm.

"It would seem Captain, their was someone out there killing to put a damp on the mission, or either killing to kill me in the first place." She says with a very serious tone.

"We just need to find out, just what the hell is going on in the first place trying to stop this group in our tracks." Wilson said to the both of them, alone with Maddie, since she has a great deal to be lost, mostly her life, and her relationship with the Captain.

"I agree Captain Wilson, I have others still out in the field investigating, maybe we will find some other clues, with just who is actually behind the shooting in the forest." Sergeant Jeffries replied before turning to leave.

"Jeffries, just be sure to keep me posted on all this, plus, you need to have yourself ready for the trip to Washington, D.C., I just don't want any delays in this matter or the scouting trip."

"Yes, sir, I already have my gear ready to go in a few hours, along with the other team members, it's going to be interesting."

"Good, get moving, and good luck Sergeant Jeffries." He turns to leave, before Maddie walks over to close the door tightly before locking it as well. "And as for you, Maddie, would later at my apartment do for the both of us before tonight's meeting?"

"Any time Jack, I will see you later, I have to check on my equipment in the locker room, before I am able to leave for the apartment." She moves in to quickly kiss him, before going over to unlock the door and leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th The Elite

CEO President David Kepter, was talking with Senator Hathaway in his office, having just arrived from the White House with the President of the United States.

"Well, what's the verdict Noah, did your men hit anyone on maneuvers?" Sitting down near his desk over looking the White House.

"They missed sir, by a wide margin, I really don't why we are bothering with The Elite organization in the first place Senator Hathaway?"

"Why, because they are a very dangerous organization, along with the fact Jackson Hunt and Richard Castle are on their way over to be a part of the group for a few days, the very same group Castle was involved, for when he was in Thailand with Brad Pierson aka Henry Jenkins?"

"What is it sir, you want us to do in the meantime, while they are in Chicago?"

"Now what do you think David?"

"I will send word to my men to keep up the pressure for now, but for now, I will leave you to your misery." Moving off his seat to have back to his office just outside of Washington, D.C.

"Thanks a great deal, having listening all that BS from the president all of the time, thank god the elections will be coming up in November."

"I agree Senator, listen I need to go now, I have a meeting that needs to be attended in one hour." He moves off from his seat to leave his office in a hurry.

"Before you go David, I will be sure to keep you posted with this Elite organization."

"Thanks, I would be sure to hear from you very soon on the matter, along with what the group is up to in regard to up and coming missions."

/

Maddie Jennings had an idea, she needed to run it by her friend Captain Jack Wilson, he was supposed to be coming over soon to her apartment, after just getting out of the shower to relax her muscles.

She was able to put her favorite perfume White Diamonds on, a favorite of hers, she since has always been a fan of Elizabeth Taylor from over the years, along with red and black night gown to show off her sexy curves to give any man a heart attack, including Captain Jack Wilson.

There was a knock on her front door, she goes to open it to an amusing look on Wilson's face.

"Your right on time Jack, I have something to say really serious, before we even start up in the bedroom." He walks in very slowly, not knowing what to expect from her. "Please sit Jack, I wish to run this by you, before any type of action would be made."

"And what is that Maddie, with your being really serious?"

"Thank about this Jack, what is the team members you sent to Washington, D.C., is the one person or persons actually took shots at me at the maneuvers?"

"Now that is something to think about Maddie, I will have to check onto it, before it gets any deeper, for for now, we need to relax for the rest of the evening."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The Elite

Richard Castle was finally landing at Chicago O' Hare Airport at eight o' clock at night, there was a delay in his flight with bad weather, otherwise he finally made it.

The first thing he was able to do once walking out of the terminal was to rent a vehicle before anything, he had for help by one of the security guards inside the airport, on where he was able to rent a car for a few days or longer, they were able to steer him in the right direction.

After finding his way over, he found the right vehicle to rent, before paying by credit card, among other things.

Otherwise he needed to call Kate first, along with his father at his hotel room, it was a good thing the vehicle he rent had a GPS tracking unit to find his way around.

It was at this moment, he pulled out his cell phone to call Kate sitting now inside the blue corvette to be really nice for driving in the Windy City. He pressed send, when Kate Beckett answered the phone from the bath tub, a book and ginger ale.

"Kate, what are you wearing at this moment?" He asked before moving out.

"Nothing Rick, I am in the bathtub reading your advance copy of "Killer Heat" that came in the mail today from Gina and Black Pawn Publishing, I have a glass of Ginger Ale, your book and your thoughts of you ravishing my body."

"It's too bad I can't see you right now, or else I would be in an traffic accident by now, I am on my way over to my father's hotel room right now, I will call you tomorrow on what is going on with the meeting coming up." He says with turning out of the airport terminal and into the highway traffic to be some what heavy at the moment.

"All right Rick, keep me posted, I will be thinking of you, when I start playing with myself in a few moment." She already had him heated, just thinking about what she was going to be doing in a few moments.

Once he was able to find his way around with the GPS tracker, he was able to find his father's hotel room very easily.

He called his father on his cell having stopped to the side of the road, with traffic passing him by rather quickly.

"Richard, where are you?" Hunt said on the phone sounding rather tired.

"I am a few minutes away from your hotel, I stopped on the side of the road to call you, I will be their shortly Dad."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th The Elite

Once Castle was relaxed sitting down on his father's couch in the hotel, his father was telling his son to be very careful from here on end, for when it comes to this group.

"We don't know what to expect Richard from this group now, since we both had dealings with them in Thailand."

"I know, I will have to watch my back no matter what." Joan came out from the kitchen, asking on whether Castle wanted anything to eat."

"Sure Joan, I will join the both of you, I will call for my reservation at the hotel down the road, give me a minute, and I will be their after I am done."

Hunt and Joan walked into the kitchen, she had a spread all made out for all three of them. "Do you think Jackson this was a good idea to have him come here?"

"We have been through all this Joan already, come one lets eat, I am starved."

It was when Castle walked in. "All set with the room, all I have to do is just check in to pick up my keys, everything looks so good Joan."

"Your welcome Rick, dig in everyone before we get really get serious with the Elite group for tomorrow's meeting."

"I still don't get it, after all this time, for them to invite us to the group, unless they want us to be recruited, unless they suspect something is going to happened soon, to have me join them?"

"That's a good question, even though this Loksat and the others are dead, their is still the others that do work inside the organization, could always decide to go after you or your wife, she has always been the thorn in their side."

"I hope to god, it doesn't come to that point, even though I have learned a great deal the last eight years on how to defend myself."

"That may be Richard, but what about your wife, there is that element of surprise, they just might try killing her again in a possible shoot out."

'I know of one person that is a stooge to the organization, and that is the lawyer Celeb Brown, at this point in time, I just have no idea, where he might be in the first place." He says with a quiet tone, on what could hapen in the near future.

Hunt goes to pick up his plate to place some of his favorite foods on. "Dig in Richard, we both could use some serious sleep, right Joan?" He winked at her, while she was very quiet throughout the entire conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th The Elite

Celeb Brown working in New York City, had to be sure he was doing his normal routine ever since his chat with Captain Kate Beckett was few weeks back.

When he had heard that her husband Richard Castle was heading for Chicago to join up with the Elite organization, he knew right away he was going to get into trouble.

Either Castle was going to get killed with being involved again with the Elite group after his two month disappearance, or the Loksat's organization would wind up killing him and Kate Beckett in the process.

He tried calling Castle on his cell phone, but it was mostly going to voicemail at this point having to be some what late now in Chicago.

There was nothing more to be done with calling, while he decided to sleep after a long day inside the court house.

/

Maddie Jennings was in trouble, she didn't know when to stop for when it came to Captain Jack Wilson for when it came to sex.

She had kept asking for more from the man, when in fact he was not used to it, since Maddie was 20 years younger then him. He was exhausted after three rounds of rough and hard sex to tired him out completely, and the both of them had to be in the field in the morning for a three hour maneuver with some of the new trainees.

"Come on Maddie, I can't right now, three times in one hour is a little too much even for me, I wouldn't be able to if I tried hard enough, I am truly sorry sweetie." While kissing her on her cheek.

"It's all right Jack, I completely understand, and besides, we both do need to be up in the morning for the maneuvers, I will let you sleep, so good night sweetie." She kisses him on his lips before going onto her side of the bed, while Jack turned out the lights.

While he was laying in bed, he was still thinking about Maddie's about the men that had gone to Washington, D.C, whether or not one of them might me the one that had shot at Maddie, they will know for sure in the morning, while he was able to fall asleep, despite feeling he was a disappointment to Maddie tonight in bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th The Elite

Castle had woke early in his hotel room, he was some what excited in regard to the meeting tomorrow, but in the meantime, he would be able to drive around the city, hopefully his father would be interested in wanting to come along today, giving Joan to take it easy for a change.

When he called his father, he was sounding rough on the phone, having just gotten uo from his sleep, even though late as it may be.

"That will be fine Richard, when will you be here, I need to shower and change clothes, plus I could use a spot of coffee to wake me up." He says with looking over at Joan chuckling at him.

"I will treat breakfast dad, I will pick you up in 30 minutes, if that is fine with yourself?"

"Sure Son, I will be ready." He hangs up quickly to say to Joan. "What's so funny Joan?" Walking over to her in the nude, and looking down as his hard shaft.

"Come on into the shower really quicky, I can allevated your little problem before your son arrives." She says before pulling him along with a grin on his gruff face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th The Elite

Maddie wasn't liking this having to be inside the forest once again, leaving the others to move ahead to check for evidence.

She had made damn sure, she had her rifle cock just in case of being shot at again, even though she still suspects the group that was sent to the White House, just might be involved.

She hopes to god it is them, or else she would really be in trouble.

She continued on with her trek into the woods, but at least this time, their is no storm to think of with the sun shining and temperatures in the low seventies for this time of the year.

A few moments later, her walkie talkie is going off with someone trying to make contact with her for a report.

"This is Maddie over, how can I help you, over." She says before sitting down on the rock.

"This is Jack over, anything to report over." Their was static before she was able to answer.

"Jack, everything is clear so far, nothing to report for the moment over."

"All right Maddie continue on for another 20 minutes before heading back out over."

"Roger...20 minutes understand over." It was at this point the conversation ended quickly before she was able to continue on with the trail.

/

Meanwhile

Captain Jack Wilson was receiving reports from the other members finding nothing at all as well, for which he thought this was good sign at this point.

While he reports to the others, he asked all of the Elite members to head back into the compound, while he would wait for Maddie to arrive from the forest area.

He was mostly worried for the most part. Did he need to to be?, yes to answer his own question and then some.

He was able to turn off his computer, taking a deep breath while he waited.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th The Elite

Someone was lurking inside the forest waiting for the right moment to attack anyone that comes their way, however with the recall to come back, the lone figure with his rifle cock and ready to go would have to wait another time.

When Maddie finally walked out of the forest, she was breathing a huge sigh of relief, while the rest of her team mates were happy to see her. Along with the fact a storm was starting to brew once again, with the skies darkened.

"We need to get out of here quick, before we all get soaked and wet once the skies start opening up." Maddie replied before getting into the truck with the others.

She was quiet on the way back to home base, along with the fact she was missing Jack of all things, but she knew that Jack was going to be having that meeting with Richard Castle and Jackson Hunt, she had heard of them by reputation only, even though she knows their are many members through out the entire states and around the globe.

/

Castle was talking with his father about the different options on how to go about learning more about the Elite members, when he mention to his father on a crazy whim, he was even considered even joining them for real, if even anything ever happens to his wife with the Loksat organization.

"Are you out of your mind Richard, don't you realize just how dangerous might be to the public, along with yourself?" He says before taking a sip of his scotch before getting ready to meet up with Captain Jack Wilson.

"Have you discuss this with your wife Kate about joining them?" He looked on, while Joan came out to see if everyone was fine, she didn't looked all too pleased, when she heard about Castle joining the Elite group.

"I mention the group, as for joining no, she would be extremely upset, among other things I don't wish to say this time around."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th The Elite For Mature Audiences

"And besides, she doesn't control me, I have been feeling that it's not really worth it after all this time to be chasing her, when I have been able to grow up, along with building up my connections once again."

When Hunt walked over to his son, he knew better to argue with him at this point, with Joan looking on in silence.

Castle continued on with his conversation. "I am my own person now, I just need to do this to complete myself."

"All right then, we need to get ready for them, we just need to be on our toes, don't know what kind of issues that might arises." He walks over to Joan, I will get ready, while you keep my son company."

"Sure." He leaves into the bedroom. "He can be thick headed when he needs to be at times, and besides he only means well Castle."

"I know he does Joan."

/

Captain Jack Wilson having made sure of his people were back from the forest, he needed everyone of his team to meet with Hunt and Richard Castle in a hour.

Maddie having come back in the truck with the other team members, she knocked on Jack's office door before entering and locking it for a moment.

He looks up at her walking over with a smirk on her face, before sitting his lap to kiss him on his chapped lips.

"Now whats all this Maddie?" He shifted in his seat feeling the heat of her body very close to him. Otherwise he returned back the passionate kiss, along with placing his hand under neath her shirt, since she wasn't wearing any type of under garment, he was able to pinched one of her breast nipples to have her excited.

"Really Jack, you could do better then that." She pulls up her top to have him take one of her nipples into his mouth, to have her moan from the sensation, while she grabbed his groin area, even though she knew, she wasn't able to finish anything with the meeting coming up quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th The Elite

Castle and Jackson Hunt arrived for the meeting at their private compound just outside of the city, it was better this way with more privacy from the gentle public.

For Captain Jack Wilson, he felt more safer this way, even though of late, it's not been this way with that sniper from inside of the test grounds for the members.

He still felt that it still might a member that had gone to Washington D.C., even Maddie had made the suggestion for the most part.

He was thinking, when his concentration was broken, when their is a knock on his door. He says. "Come in please." When Hunt is the first walked into the office with his son following behind, he knew right away it was them for the meeting. "Jackson Hunt and Richard Castle, how good of you to come to the meeting with my invitation."

"Captain Wilson, how are you, my son is here as well, he seems to think, he has the impression on wanting to join the group sometime in the near future?" He says before taking a seat, before he decided to shake his hand as with Castle giving it freely to him.

"Oh, really!, we are always looking for new people to join our group, but I was under the impression, your already a member with you having to worked that mission in Thailand last year."

"That is the one thing I don't remember Captain Wilson, is what exactly I did in the first place, I need to find out for sure, even though it wasn't this group directly that was involved with the mission." He stated to him looking on with a curious look on his face.

"Well never the less your here, I will you over to the main compound to meet the members that are here right now, some of them are on a special mission else where, please come with me the both of you." He moves off from his seat to walk past the two to follow behind.

Some time later having to arrive. Captain Jack Wilson had gathered everyone around to introduce them to his guests.

Maddie was the first in line, for where Wilson smiled before she extended her hand out to greet the two, it was the same for the rest of the 22 members.

Hunt and Castle during the time they were in the field with the members, they were asking different questions to each one of them, along with how they felt being involved.

Maddie came over to them, to asked them on whether they would like something to drink, since it was some what warm for the afternoon.

They accepted as she smiled at the both of them before going over to her equipment.

Captain Wilson came over to see if she was doing fine. She looked up at him. "Yeah Jack, I am fine, everything seems to be going really well with those two."

"Yeah, the both of them express great interest in joining, along with another her name is Joan, I will be finding out more about her later."

"More the merrier Jack, when are they leaving?" She asked with sincere concern.

"Two hours, they are getting themselves ready to go out in the field with all of us, so I suggest my dear to gear up with full pack for the track back into the forest, and this time have the walkie talkie on stand by in case of trouble."

"Will do Captain." As she says it to give him a second glance at her features before getting himself ready as well.

CHAPTER 18 UP NEXT


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th The Elite

It had been a hitting workout for Castle and Hunt watching the Elite group, after some two hours out in the field, followed by a nice hot steaming shower. His muscles felt tired, but loose. He checked the towel at his waist, as he exited the shower to the locker room and opened his own locker.

Castle checked for his gun. Then went on the roll with his shirt followed by his underwear and pants.

He stopped over to his father getting dressed along with the others, while Maddie and the other women having their own lockers in another section.

Castle sighed as he stood by him next to his father's locker.

"What's wrong Richard?" He knew what he had to do, but it didn't mean it was going to be easy with being a part of this group.

"This was rough I might say dad, but I have a feeling Joan is going to love it never the less." He knew, he was right.

"Your right Richard, she is, but we need to be very careful in what is said in front of everyone for now, come on we have to leave now until when Captain Wilson tells us to come back."

The whole gang gathered together to say their good byes to Castle and Hunt for now. Captain Wilson with his hand shakes and a joke to have them both laughing.

"When we you expecting is to come back Captain" Hunt looked on before the captain replied.

"There's no way you can stay away, I would like to see the both of you to come back tomorrow in the afternoon, to sit on a session on terrorists attacks, if this is fine with the both of you?" Wilson said thinking to himself. There was no way Castle could be really serious wanting to come back.

"Excellent, I would be very happy to come back tomorrow, as with my father." He was calm and serious...a very rare thing with Castle.

Hunt searched his face, hoping he'd say something else, but now, he just smiled a weak, quiet smile.

"Sure, we will then see the both of you tomorrow." He said with looking over at Maddie, he would have to catch her before leaving.

When Castle and Hunt walked out of the compound, they head for their vehicle. When Hunt asked his son. "What do you think?

"What is there to think, I found the group an interesting bunch no less, including the women, it's amazing never the less, come on lets get something for dinner, I am starved, and I know you are as well."

"Let me call Joan, to see if she wants anything as well."

/

Later in Wilson's office, Maddie knocked on the door to see what Captain Wilson needed. He tells her to come in to take a seat along with locking the door. This was personal between the both of them now.

He gets out of his seat to kiss her quickly to catch her off guard. While she catches her breath. She reached for his hand before saying to truly shock him. "You know Jack, what I am trying to say is, I am in love with you...I am in love with you." She kisses him. She was letting her mental barriers down being vulnerable with him.

"As do I Maddie, an I would like to truly prove it to you later at my apartment, if interested, say around 7.30 P.M. to start with a few drinks, dinner and what comes naturally after that." He says to put a genuine smile on her face.

"I will be there Jack, I will be sure to truly surprise you with a special dress I would like to wear." She gets up to kiss him, even more passionate then the last one, there was no reason to hold back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th The Elite For Mature Audiences

Castle sucked in a deep breath and then released it slowly, trying to dispel his nerves, as he stood in front of his hotel room.

Having arrived from watching the Elite team in action. As the team had been packing up to head home, from the exercise earlier that day, he was liking the idea of the team exercise out into the field.

If spending time with the Elite group makes him happy, his wife is not going to like it one bit, once he does finally come home.

Finally deciding this is the only way to find out, Castle inhales again and raises his hand, pulling his fingers into a fist at the same time taking out his keys to enter into three short bursts.

His pulse pounds in his ear was he waits ..an waits. Getting out of his clothes to take a shower.

He knew it would be sometime with his father and his girlfriend Joan, having the back ground in that type of work.

After his shower placing on jeans and a black t-shirt, he decides to send Beckett a text message to tell her about the meeting.

/

As for Jack Wilson and Maddie, they are consenting adults.

A smirk curved her luscious lips. As she looked at him, as if reading his mind.

Unable to stop his own arousal any longer, Jack glances down to his tented slacks, so he can remove them and pull his own member through the slot of his boxers.

He takes Maddie into his arms, as he watches her drops to her knees in front of him, and takes the man into her mouth eagerly, sucking and licking at the head, as if it was a ice cream cone.

Jack hips jolt forward at the unexpected intrusion, but Maddie doesn't even flinch as she takes more of Jack's member down her throat right to the very end.

While she grins wickedly and slowly thrusts her fingers in and out before adding a second one. Maddie hands him the bottle of lube and walks over to stand beside Jack, only a flick of her eyes towards his engorged man hood giving him away.

His member pulses at her words register in his mind. He's so entranced by the sight, he's ready to pounce on her, for however it will last once his orgasm comes full force. A cry of excitement, leaving his lips as milky ropes of semen erupts over his hand and the wood floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th The Elite For Mature Audiences

For Castle certain things in life have the ability to settle a man so hard, as with the Elite group, he can feel his bones grate under the strain, seeing the look on the faces of the group.

Mere hours ago he was out in the field, holding a rifle, standing over a fake dead body. Few things truly shock Castle, but seeing them only made life more interesting.

While hiving them stumble upon him and his father in such incriminating position had been a shock upon itself, it was their reaction to seeing him that was so devastating. While surprise had been the over riding emotion in his own mind, it had not been what he saw in his eyes and upon the faces.

Judgement, resignation, contempt and the thrilled was all he had seen.

Regardless of the actual dynamics Richard Castle had found, as with his father since running away. And with all this, he had no memory until recently.

Apparently working with them granted no special advantages.

Now come the most difficult part of the entire ordeal for Castle, now to tell my wife this fact.

She wasn't going to like the fast her husband wants to rejoin the group all for the sake of a thrill.

Picking up the phone he dialed his wife's number since she would be working at the precinct.

"Hello Beckett speaking who is this?" Beckett answered after a few rings.

Taking a few breaths he memorized her voice, only hoping he was in time to be able to hear her voice again.

/

Maddie was thrilled to had spent time with Jack at his apartment. And they both weren't ashamed of the things they did but with more to come.

Well Fuck.

This time she had him up against before trying to take a shower. He decided it can wait, as she slips her legs into his front, begins climbing up his body, until he's holding her thighs and she clinging to his shoulder and they find another wall.

The painting beside her head slides until its crooked.

When they're lying on the floor of the bedroom, breathing still heavy, he twists his head to look at her."So what exactly would you be ashamed of?"

He breaths against her shoulder, drops his mouth to it, tongues up the corner of her neck to huff in her ear. "I want to eat you again."

So he does, peels off everything on her lower half as he slides to the floor, and she moves a leg over his shoulder, lets her heel press into his back. He doesn't tease like he normally does, he sucks hard on her clit and moves down to thrust his tongue against her folds.

Her hands come up to clutch as the counter.

Somehow he knows just how fair to work her, stops when she's close but not so close that it's anti-climax entirely...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st The Elite This chapter has a M rating for the story...

Castle was remembering back to a time in Thailand or was it a dream or something else. It was ht, so incredibly hot! And in the darkness. He could feel someone skin was also hot against his. Together their bodies were creating red hot steam sliding, entering, writhing against each other as then entangled themselves in the bed sheets.

She was all limbs and covers and satin soft skin-wrapped around her sliding under him, rolling on top of him, demanding every thing he had more then he wanted to give.

Then when she put her lips to his ear and he could hear the distinctive sound of her voice, it was her and realization sent his heart thundering with all the more excitement.

And then he's remembering a scene from one of his Heat novels, along with a new one he has written only a week ago.

"Rook." She groaned, okak it was the wrong name, but he really wasn't bothered about the details just then. "More...more now Rook!" Her warm intimate breath in his ear sent shudders through her body, her demands were driving him to the breaking point!

And then it happened. It was the same every time. It began with the only thing that could have stopped him at that point from his ultimate fantasy. He closed his eyes only to become fully awake after remembering about the scene.

He woke to be in his motel room alone, and was in need to speak with his father and his wife Kate depending on who is available first.

/

However for his father, he wasn't available.

Hunt stood semi-naked, looking ruffled and bewildered in the doorway.

"Joan?" He said stating the obvious."

"I see Jackson." He had taken off his towel around his waist, he was ready as ever!

He sprung into action and bolted over to her in bed, while reaching here and the robe taking off before grabbing her body.

He itched to run his hands over her breasts, he squeezed one of them between his finger to have her arch up to moan.

And before she knew it, he raised up her legs wide to enter her sharply with his member to begin thrusting after placing some of the body oils onto her opening, as with the rest of her body.

He wasn't able to stop this time around, he continued on thrusting harder and harder until he was able to orgasm and leaves his seed inside of her fully sedated from her own orgasm to have her shaking throughout.


End file.
